Amanda O'Neill
|Country = United States Ireland (ancestral)|Birthday = March 17th|Weight = 51kg|Age = 16}} is a young witch from the United States and one of the three troublemaking girls introduced in The Enchanted Parade, continuing and expanding upon her role in the anime series. Appearance Normal Amanda is a tall girl who measures between 5'6" and 5'7". She has short orange hair with salmon undertones that points upwards. Her eyebrows have the same amaranth color and she has light green eyes. Her standard Luna Nova Academy uniform consists of a vest and dark blue skirt, with buttons in the center of the same color and a white shirt below. Like her friends Constanze and Jasminka, she completes her uniform with a green sash and hatband. She wears grayish-brown sports shoes with white laces. When not in her uniform, she usually wears a pale blue tank top, along with dark brown shorts and white slippers. Concept art reveals that Amanda originally wore red high-top sneakers instead of grayish-brown sports shoes. Disguise In her male disguise, Amanda slicks her hair backwards and wears a black suit over a white shirt and tie, gray pants and black shoes. Coupled with her inherently tomboyish nature, Amanda's boyish appearance noted to be convincing and handsome that Appleton Academy students unable to see through her disguise and as revealed in Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time, Hannah developed a crush on her without knowing she was actually a girl. Personality Amanda is by her own description a "rebel". An unruly and fun-loving child, she has little respect for authority and is primarily motivated by hedonism. She has a very relaxed attitude towards her schoolwork almost to the point of apathy, and takes the easy way out whenever she has the opportunity. This is both a point of practicality ("Who cares how it gets done if it gets done?") and a result of a general reticence to exert effort when there's no fun to be had in it. In cases where she considers a task to be worth her time (particularly broom flying class), she puts her utmost enthusiasm into it and she refuses to conform to anything less even when her grades depend on it ("Fly free or don't fly at all"). Amanda is very athletic, being a tomboy with a talent for acrobatics, best exhibited when she flies a broom (a talent that led Akko to ask if she wanted to be a "broom dancer" when she finished school, in response Amanda said she hadn't thought that far in advance and just planned to have fun). She also appears to be somewhat of a kleptomaniac, as she was seen to steal in both The Enchanted Parade and "Don't Stop Me Now". While a staunch individualist, she has genuine compassion for her friends. Abilities and Equipment Amanda has great agility and speed when using her broom. She can easily dodge several obstacles at the same time and even evade complex security systems. She can also "dance" with her broom in a feat of acrobatics. Although she shows exceptional skill with broom flying, she is noted to be reckless with her flying by Professor Nelson, as Amanda enjoys flying more freely than her peers. Like all academy students, Amanda has a wand that she keeps in her belt band. She can use a wand to cast spells and move various objects according to her steps as shown at the beginning of the parade in the film The Enchanted Parade. Amanda demonstrated moderate to large skill in swordplay, using a rather unorthodox style that combined fencing and her natural agility. She also demonstrated the ability to repair a bent rapier, and even fuse it with her wand to create a larger, dual-bladed sword. Voice actors |es_la=Camila Arismendi (in The Enchanted Parade) Josefina Becerra (in the TV series) |it=Albachiara Porcelli (in The Enchanted Parade) Gea Riva (in the TV series) |fr_eu=Stéphanie Vandenhoff |pt_br=Taís Feijó |pl = Karolina Bacia|es_eu = Berta Cortés|de = Nadine Schreier}} Trivia * Personality-wise, Amanda is similar to Ryūko Matoi from Kill la Kill, another anime series produced by Studio Trigger. *As shown in her early concept art during the development of The Enchanted Parade, Amanda has slightly different hairstyle where it resembles that of Rina. She also slightly shorter than Jasminka. *According to the official panel of Little Witch Academia at AnimeNEXT 2017, Amanda was intended to hailed from a wealthy family whose former matriarch (Amanda's great-grandmother) was a powerful fortuneteller. Using her abilities, her family prospered in growing their business empire, but with the loss of such an advantageous ability, Amanda's family sent her to Luna Nova in order to make her a fortuneteller as well in order to keep said company prosperous. Obviously, Amanda wasn't exactly thrilled with such idea. This concept was adapted to Keisuke Sato manga, albeit changed to that of magic-related political drawbacks. Interesting Little Witch Academia character backstory tidbits from TRIGGER Panel at AX2017 from Reddit.com *Amanda is the only witch student at Luna Nova to wear different footwear in standard witch outfit compared to the other students. All Luna Nova students wear brown slip-ons as their standard witch outfits while Amanda wears sports shoes. References Navigation es:Amanda O'Neill Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Characters